


Crystal Shards

by fairykozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykozume/pseuds/fairykozume
Summary: When two shattered hearts bond over their pieces, does it make one whole heart? Daishou Suguru questioned as he pulled the blond haired boy closer to his chest. Perhaps none of it would matter in the end, but the temporary warmth between their touch will always feel warmer than it truly was.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Crystal Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glistening eyes of Kozume Kenma made Daishou Suguru wonder, and before he could notice, he was gravitating towards the blonde boy.

Kozume Kenma stood in the rain, his eyes staring right into the abyss of the concrete beneath his feet, fists clenched tightly with his nails digging in deep; in hopes of distracting himself from the throbbing pain in his chest. The shards of rain was freezing cold on him, he had ran out with nothing but thin, casual clothing. His head was too full of thoughts to care about any of the things that were going on around him. Nothing was going to be as important as what had just happened anyways. 

“God I can’t believe you would do this to me and you’re just going to walk away like that? ....Kozume?” 

He blinked his watery eyes furiously to get rid of the tears that had welled up before lifted his head up to see the familiar complexion that resembles one of a snake. 

“Daishou?” His voice was hoarse from crying, the words came out broken, just like the two of them. 

“What are you doing here? Dressed like this in this kind of weather?” Daishou instinctively took off his jacket and passed it over to the shivering pudding haired boy, who stared at him in confusion and didn’t accept the clothing until Daishou nodded softly. Kenma accepted the jacket and slipped it over his red, exposed skin. The jacket hung oversized on him.

“Where’s Kuroo–”

Kenma froze at the name, a rush of anxiety ran through his veins, the breathing he had kept so rhythmic were once again messy, his blood red eyes welled with warm tears. He nibbled on his bottom lip in anxiousness, a chuckle followed as the tears slid down his cheek and became one with the rain. 

Daishou stopped. He didn’t know what happened, but he knew exactly what the face meant, it showed nothing but brokenness. He stepped closer and held his umbrella over him, letting the small coverage protect him momentarily from the merciless rain. He could feel the faint warmth radiating off the other, that’s how close they were standing next to each other. He could hear the soft sobs coming from the younger. 

“He broke up with me.” 

The words aren’t anything out of the ordinary to Daishou but it didn’t feel right coming from Kozume Kenma, talking about Kuroo Tetsurou. He had never expected to ever hear that about the two, they had always seemed inseparable. He bit his lip and nodded slowly, trying to process the thought of Kuroo, who had always been so protective and caring towards Kozume, would ever break up with him. 

The two stood in silence, the cold pricking their exposed skin with no remorse. Daishou reached his arm out and wrapped it around the shoulders of Kenma. His clothes wetting as their bodies press together, the cold seeping into the softest, most tender part of his heart. He didn’t know what had gotten into him to do so, but it felt like the only right thing that could have been done, and perhaps, he needed it too. Kenma slowly wrapped his shaky arms around his waist and Daishou tightened the hold around Kenma’s shoulders, letting the younger lean into his chest, completely melt into his embrace. He could feel Kozume’s breathing slowly become steady once again in his chest.

Daishou cleared his throat before suggesting moving elsewhere, he didn’t know why it even came out of his mouth to ask Kozume, they haven’t had much of an interaction throughout the years of volleyball practice and matches. He wasn’t expecting him to agree either; Kenma wiped the tears off his cheek with the back of his hand before nodding slightly. 

“Do you want to grab something to drink? To eat? A cafe? Restaurant? Library?” Daishou frantically spat out options that had crossed his mind in the moment, none of it was properly processed, he had not thought about what he was really going to do with Kenma.

“I don’t have any money on me right now.” Kozume whispered quietly, his voice cracking every now and then from the crying. 

Daishou Suguru absolutely wasn’t expecting what came out his mouth next.

“How about my house?” 

•

Daishou roamed in his house awkwardly, his eyes looking back the room occasionally as the other sat in another room, hunched over on the floor, refusing to sit on the couch in order to keep the couch dry. He never expected to have the pudding haired boy agree to his suggestion, and to be fair, he had never expected to have him in his house, ever.

“Sorry for the mess,” Daishou set down a cup of steaming hot tea in front of Kozume before draping a towel over his frail frame.

Daishou sat down beside him, wrapping his hand around his cup. The cup was hot, almost burning at the first touch. 

“We fought just then.” His voice was flat, monotonous, it sounded almost emotionless, but the look in his eyes proved otherwise. 

“It’s okay,” Daishou mumbled, Kenma looked up at him in confusion and before he could question the man, he continued, “you can cry, if you want.” 

And the frown on Kenma’s face deepened before dissolving as the tears welled up in his eyes again. He lifted his hands instinctively to cover his face. Without a thought, Daishou wrapped his arm around Kenma’s frail frame, hand gently caressing his arm, providing any sense of comfort and support he could offer.

.  
.

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> i’m actually super nervous to post this ... ive had it in my drafts for a while now but its a rarepair so im not too sure how itll turn out aha haaha ha


End file.
